Cuando los cerdos vuelen
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen, Butch!.— Grito, acto seguido le azoto la puerta en la cara. El solo suspiro derrotado...Esperen, a dicho, ¿cuando los cerdos vuelen?. Pero por supuesto que eso se puede arreglar" .


**¡Hola!**

**Yo e vuelto con un One-shot, titulado con el nombre de "_Cuando los cerdos vuelen"_**

* * *

Diablos. El era repugnante mente guapo. Aun así, no entendía por que ella se negaba a salir con el. Tal vez...el no era guapo y su adorado espejo le mentía. ¡Pero que estupidez!, ¿su espejo?, ¿mentirle?, ¿a su apuesto dueño?, imposible, simplemente, imposible.

El sabía a la perfección que era guapo. Si no, ¿por que todas las chicas querían tener citas con el?. Oh, esperen, no todas. Ella, siempre ella. Siempre tenia que ser la que arruinaba su ego. ¡Jodida chica ruda y sexy!

¿Por que?, ¿por que demonios no aceptaba la cita?. No lo comprendía, ya se lo había pedido de todas las maneras posibles de esta mugrienta vida. Ella solo se limitaba a arquear una ceja o decir un rotundo _«No». _Dejándolo a el, como el perfecto retrato del chico patético que es rechazado una y otra vez, por la misma joven.

¡Pero eso no le podía pasar a el!. El no era patético. Nadie lo consideraba un patético. Y si lo hacía, pronto terminaría en el hospital. Pero ahora si parecía un patético, como esos ñoños que salen en las películas de adolescentes. Claro que sin los enormes lentes, sin el cuerpo de pollo y sin su poca personalidad. De todos modos, el ya estaba calificado como un patético más de la lista de la morena.

—¡Imposible!.— Exclamo a la vez que golpeaba la mesa de madera. Esto era una locura. Tenia que conseguir que la chica le dijera que _si. _

¡Oh, vamos!, ni que tener una cita con el fabuloso Butch Him, fuera tan malo. Es más, una cita con el guapo Butch Him, era un sueño para toda chica...excepto para ella, claro estaba.

Bueno, tenia su lado positivo. Esa frialdad e indiferencia que tenia la morena hacía el, lo volvía jodida mente loco. Le encantaba, le fascinaba, la amaba con toda su malvada alma. Pero eso no le interesaba a ella. Ella odiaba a los hombres que fueran mujeriegos, machistas y egocéntricos. Tres palabras que lo caracterizaban tan bien. La verdad era que en estos instantes se arrepentía por ser un estúpido casanova.

—Tengo que pensar algo.— Se decía así mismo.

—¿Vas a pensar?, que milagro.— Hablo el muchacho que bajaba las escaleras a paso lento.

—¿Quien te llamo, Boomer?.— Pregunto fastidiado. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando pensaba en voz alta.

—Nadie. Solo quería saber por que estabas a punto de romper la mesa.— Dijo este, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y que te importa a ti, Boomer?

—¿Andamos de malas, querido hermano?.— Pregunto divertido.

—Boomer...¡Vete!.— Ordeno.

—¡Esta también es mi sala!

—¡Hombre, que te vallas!

—¡Hombre, esta sala no es solo tuya!.— Protesto el rubio.

—¡Que fastidioso eres, Boomer!

—¡Mira quien habla de fastidiosos!

—¡Vete a la mierda!.— Dicho esto, emprendió vuelo, saliendo por el techo y dejando un gran orificio en el. Boomer solo observo el orificio, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá.

—¡Brick, quiero galletas!.— Grito el rubio.

—¡Pues párate, y búscate algunas, imbécil!.—Grito el pelirrojo desde su habitación.

—Me lleva. Nadie me respeta en esta casa.— Dijo cruzado de brazos.

* * *

Ya tenia todo planeado. Nada podía salir mal, lo había practicado una y mil veces. Todo iba a salir perfecto. Iría hasta su casa, tocaría cortes mente la puerta, le entregaría el ramo de flores amarillas, se pondría de rodillas, y le pediría que aceptara a salir en una cita con el. Pero...¿que pasa si ella decía que no?...En ese caso, arrojaría toda la cortesía por el drenaje. Tomaría a la chica de la cintura y la secuestraria hasta que aceptara a salir en una cita con el. Si, quizás, debería hacer solo el plan B. O tal vez no.

Se armo de valor, y camino a paso firme a la casa blanca de tres ventanas circulares. Toco la puerta. Los nervios se lo devoraban. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una rubia muy confundida.

—¿Butch?.— Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

—Si, hola, ¿esta Buttercup?

—...Buttercup dijo que no estaba.— Sonrió.

—¡Joder, Bubbles eres una idiota!.— Gritaron desde adentro.

—Dile que no me voy hasta que venga.— Dijo el moreno desafiante, y dispuesto a pasar día y noche, en el umbral de la puerta.

—Buttercup, Butch dice...

—¡Ya escuche Bubbles!.— Por la puerta se asomo una muy enfadada pelinegra. Pero su enfurecimiento se desvaneció al ver al chico con el ramo de flores amarillas y sonriendo como todo un galán. Sin pensarlo, sus labios formaron una sonrisa boba, o de más bien, de enamorada.

—Creo que los dejare solos.— Bubbles dijo notando que estaba tocando un violín al estar con ellos dos. Giro sobre sus talones y se adentro en la casa.

—Y...¿que quieres?.— Pregunto ella, cuando aun así, ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

—Que aceptes a ir a una cita conmigo.— Dijo el sonriente, y extendiéndole el ramo de flores.

—¿por que?.— Dijo a la vez que recibía el ramo.

—¿Que?.— Pregunto desconcertado.

—¿Por que quieres que yo salga en una cita contigo?

—¿Y por que no querría salir en una cita contigo?

—No lo sé, digo, tu eres el rompe corazones de la escuela. Tienes a todas las chicas como babosas detrás de ti, ¿por que conmigo?

—Por que tu no eres como ellas. Tu eres especial.– Dijo serio, a lo que a Buttercup le sorprendió. Jamás en su vida lo había visto de esa forma.

—Especial...¿Especial en que sentido?.— Pregunto lanzando le una mirada desconfiada.

—Especial en todo Buttercup. En tu actitud, en tu belleza, en esa forma tan especial que tienes para derrotarme con simples palabras.

—Mmm...

—Por favor, acepta. Mira todo lo que e tenido que hacer por ti.

—En ese caso...

—E arrojado mi orgullo a la mierda, y e venido a tu casa a suplicarte que salgas conmigo.

—Hum...

—Por favor, juro que me comportare como un caballero.

—Si lo pones así, creo que...

—¡¿Si?!.— Pregunto ilusionado.

—¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen, Butch!.— Grito, acto seguido le azoto la puerta en la cara. El solo suspiro derrotado...Esperen, a dicho, ¿cuando los cerdos vuelen?. Pero por supuesto que eso se puede arreglar.

—¡Butch, eres más inteligente que Brick!.— Grito a si mismo, con una sonrisa triunfante.

—¡No eres más inteligente que yo, torpe!.— ¿Es que acaso esa era la voz de su hermano mayor?, ¿pero como?... Sus respuestas fueron respondidas, al momento que miro hacía arriba y vio a la hermana pelirroja de Buttercup, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, y sostenía un celular en su mano.

—Lo siento, Butch. Brick insistió en que el tenia que gritarte eso.— Se excuso Blossom, sonriendo.

—¡Dile que cierre la boca!.— Grito enfurecido. ¿por que siempre lo interrumpían cuando pensaba en voz alta?

—Brick, Butch dice que cierres la boca.— Hablo Blossom por el celular táctil.— Ahá, si yo se lo digo.

—¿Que dijo?.— Pregunto curioso.

—Que eras un imbécil.— Dijo tranquilamente.

—Dile que lo voy a moler a golpes.

—Ahá.— Dijo y volvió al celular.— Butch dice que te va a moler a golpes...Si, si, claro, yo le digo.

—¿Que dijo ahora?

—Que el era mucho más fuerte que tu, y que tu terminarías hecho una especie de puré verde.

—Ese idiota.— Murmuro y luego de esto, emprendió vuelo a su casa.

—Adiós.— Dijo Blossom al aire mientras rodaba los ojos.—¡Ay, Brick, que tierno eres!.— Exclamo hecha un mar de felicidad.

* * *

Las clases habían acabado. Extrañamente, la pelinegra seguía sentada en su pupilo con los auriculares puestos. Pero fue interrumpida por Butch que entro al aula con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Arqueó una ceja, ante la felicidad del muchacho de obscuros ojos verdes.

—Adivina que.— Hablo el, mientras tomaba asiento en el pupilo que estaba junto a ella.

—¿Tengo cara de adivina o que?.— Pregunto cabreada.

—Pero que amargada eres.— Dijo de brazos cruzados.

—Así es. ¿Que es lo que quieres, Butch?

—¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer en tu casa?

—No.— Respondió con desinterés.

—Bueno, esto te ayudara a recordar.—Se levanto del pupilo y salió del aula, dejando a Buttercup confundida. A los minutos volvió con un pequeño puerco rosa, con dos alas de ángel pegadas a el.

—Butch...eres un tarado.— Dijo golpeándose la frente con su palma.

—No soy un tarado, soy un genio. Tu dijiste que cuando los cerdos volaran, saldrías conmigo.

—Que tenga alas pegadas a el, no implica que pueda volar.

—¿A no?.— Pregunto el desafiante. Camino hasta una ventana que estaba abierta, y arrojo al puerco por ella. Buttercup amplio los ojos como si fueran platos, y corrió hacia la ventana.

—¡Eres un loco!.— Exclamo con preocupación.

—Tranquila, no le paso nada a Brick.— Butch dijo sonriente. Buttercup miro hacía abajo y vio que el pequeño puerquito caminaba como si nada por el césped.

—Espera...¿dijiste Brick?.— Pregunto extrañada.

—Si, cuando compre al puerco, el vendedor dijo que tenia que ponerle un nombre.— Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Osea que compraste un puerco, solo para que aceptara a salir contigo?

—Ahá.— Dijo el asintiendo. Ella sonrió.—Entonces, ¿si aceptas a salir conmigo en una cita?.— Pregunto esperanzado.

—Esta bien.— Sonrió.

—¡Fabuloso!.— Exclamo el dando brincos de felicidad, ella solo se carcajeo mientras un pequeño rubor ocupaba sus mejillas.

* * *

**_¡Fin!_**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_Si tiene alguna critica respecto a este fic, por favor, comuníquemelo por PM, gracias._**


End file.
